Drug Discovery
Drug discovery relies on the ability to identify compounds that interact with a selected target, such as cells, an antibody, receptor, enzyme, transcription factor or the like. Traditional drug discovery relied on collections or "libraries" obtained from proprietary databases of compounds accumulated over many years, natural products, fermentation broths, and rational drug design. Recent advances in molecular biology, chemistry and automation have resulted in the development of rapid, High throughput screening (HTS) protocols to screen these collection. In connection with HTS, methods for generating molecular diversity and for detecting, identifying and quantifying biological or chemical material have been developed. These advances have been facilitated by fundamental developments in chemistry, including the development of highly sensitive analytical methods, solid state chemical synthesis, and sensitive and specific biological assay systems.
Analyses of biological interactions and chemical reactions, however, require the use of labels or tags to track and identify the results of such analyses. Typically biological reactions, such as binding, catalytic, hybridization and signaling reactions, are monitored by labels, such as radioactive, fluorescent, photoabsorptive, luminescent and other such labels, or by direct or indirect enzyme labels. Chemical reactions are also monitored by direct or indirect means, such as by linking the reactions to a second reaction in which a colored, fluorescent, chemiluminescent or other such product results. These analytical methods, however, are often time consuming, tedious and, when practiced in vivo, invasive. In addition, each reaction is typically measured individually, in a separate assay. There is, thus, a need to develop alternative and convenient methods for tracking and identifying analytes in biological interactions and the reactants and products of chemical reactions.